babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon Squared
Babylon Squared is an episode from the first season of Babylon 5, which is collectively entitled Signs and Portents. Production information *Production number: 118 *Original air date: August 10, 1994 *Written by: J. Michael Straczynski *Directed by: Jim Johnston *Editor: Lisa M. Citron Cast Starring *Michael O'Hare as Commander Jeffrey Sinclair *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Delenn Also starring *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth With *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Londo Guest starring *Kent Broadhurst as Major Krantz *Tim Choate as Zathras *Denise Gentile as Lise Hampton Featuring *Frank Costa as B4 Guard *Mark Hendrickson as Grey Council #2 *Doug E. McCoy as Alpha Seven *Tommy Rosales as Panicked Man *Marianne Robertson as Tech #1 Uncredited *Haley McLane as Computer (voice) Cast notes *?Regular cast members appearing in this episode are Jeffrey Sinclair, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Talia Winters, Vir Cotto, G'Kar, and Londo Mollari. Summary Intro As Sinclair and Garabaldi are eating breakfast, Ivonova joins them, complaining that C&C woke her up because of some strange readings coming from Sector 14. After they play a prank on her, she goes to C&C where Alpha 7 has arrived at Sector 14. After his shock of what he sees, he is surrounded by light. Act I Ivonova tries to reach the pilot of Alpha 7, but to no avail. Sinclair is sure that the pilot's communication system "is probably fried". Delenn is on a Minbari Flyer, preparing to fly alone through the jumpgate. Alpha 7 arrives at Babylon 5 with no signs of life. Later, in Sinclair's office, Garabaldi explains that the pilot of Alpha 7 died of a natural cause -- old age. He programmed the fighter to return on autopilot. Garabaldi shows Sinclair and Ivonova the pilot's safety buckle. "B4" is scratched onto the surface. Just then, C&C contacts Sinclair to tell him that they are receiving a distress call - from Babylon 4. They rush to C&C to receive a call from the Commander of B4. He tells them that they have only a skeleton crew, then the signal disappears. Ivonova tells Sinclair that the message was timestamped four years ago - the time that B4 disappeared. Sinclair warns the pilots that this is a very dangerous and unpredictable mission, and that no one has to go. No one asks to leave. Sinclair and Garabaldi also take a ship to Sector 14, three hours away. On the Minbari flyer, Delenn flies into a Minbari fighter ship. Garabaldi kills time by asking if Sinclair zips then fastens his pants, or fasten then zips. On the Minbari fighter, Delenn joins the other members of the Grey Council. She is welcomed, and informed that she has been chosen to lead the Minbari, taking Dukat's place. She does not want to leave Babylon 5, because of the prophecy. They tell her that "prophecy will attend to itself", and that she is staying with the council. As the ships approach Babylon 4, it appears in front of them. They fly toward it. Act II Act III Act IV Act V Memorable quotes Image Category Category:Images by episode ( ) DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season one, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External links * Episode chronology Babylon Squared is episode 19 of 110. Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 1 episode